


Seeing

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fem!Spencer, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: During the Owen Savage case, Spencer shares a different memory.My take on how things might've been different for a female Spencer Reid.





	Seeing

"Harper Hillman came up to me in the library. She told me Trent Rivers wanted to meet me. He was the quarterback, you know."

"He wasn't there?"

"No. He was. And he took me on a couple of dates and to a party and everyone pretended to be really nice to me. He said that he liked me a lot--That I was pretty and smart and  _mature,"_ she practically spat, "and that's when I should've known..." She swallowed hard. "I knew better than to drink but I liked him and...I was small enough that one vodka drink had me pretty much knocked out. He took pictures."

"Reid..."

"I woke up alone, disoriented, sore. I walked home and Mom was having a bad day. She didn't even notice I'd been gone."

"Did you ever tell anyone?"

"I told his mother," she shrugged, "and then I graduated so..." Then her genius mind made the leap that ultimately broke their case.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very unsatisfying but I had an idea and I had to get it out of my head. If I can ever get caught up on my other stories I may write this experience. We'll see I suppose.


End file.
